Nightmares and Daydreams
by Lady Zutara
Summary: Can Katara and Zuko learn to discern the truth in a world where the line between imagination and reality is blurred? Yes, this is most definitely inspired by the episode nightmares and daydreams.


**Dedication**: To every Zutara fan who despised the way the series ended.

**Author's Note 1:** This story will eventually be told from both Zuko and Katara's perspectives, just not in this 1st chapter. So, here's my 1st fan fiction. PLEASE give it a chance.

**Thought of the Day:** Aren't we all secretly aspiring writers?

**Chapter One: Sleep Walking**

_"I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" –John Lenon_

The day had started out normal enough. I was out gathering berries for the gang, thanks to Sokka who had "unintentionally" eaten all the meat for the third time in a row, when I overheard mumbling coming from one of the nearby bushes. I reached for my water skin, ready to defend myself, but when the voice didn't get any closer, I decided to investigate.

What I saw, the voice I heard shocked me to my core, I leaned in closer to get a better look, I had to be mistaken, this couldn't be real but for the second time I heard "Hi. Zuko here." I was infuriated, I bended the water from my skin and formed a massive water whip. I hurdled out of the bushes just in time for Zuko to scream "ARGHH." He jumped out of the way, but he was too late. The water belted around and hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

I took this time to gather any and all water I could from around me, the trees the flowers, the air anything. And I began to bend a globe of water around Zuko's head. He gasped; I guess he realized he was drowning in mid-air. It would only be a few moments before it was over, before I had my revenge. But for a single moment he stopped thrashing to look at me. The desperation in his eyes, it reminded me of the way my mother look before she was KILLED BY A FIRE NATION SOLDIER. But he wasn't my mother's killer; he was Zuko the backstabbing prince of a malicious people. I couldn't do this. I'm no Hama. His eyes, their fear, I couldn't be like the man that killed my mother.

I dropped the water globe from around his head, and ran. I had to get away from that monster, the guy that almost got Aang killed…the guy who almost turned me into a monster. I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest, the brush beneath my feet grew thicker, the trees became taller, and the rays of sun that had once been twilight were disappearing from the sky. I ran and I ran, until my legs felt like jelly beneath and my feet began to swell.

The encroaching nightfall made shadows seem like substance and I started sloshing water at any and everything that even resembled another person. Once darkness had consumed the sky, I noticed the moon shining through the thick foliage, and in all my running I realized this was not the way home. I wanted to cry. I was lost in a forest with a crazy fire bender probably hot on my trail. The temple had to be nearby. I was determined to find it, but I could not look beyond the trees. They blocked everything within a hundred yards.

I was trying to climb one of the shorter ones when I felt a sharp pang in my right ankle. I reached down to touch it and felt blood. Whatever bit me had a nice set of molars. I was reaching for some water when I began feeling dizzy, the world swirled and twirled around me, it was as if the trees were performing a dance. The shadows became people inviting me to join the fun. A boy with startling grey eyes reached out for my hand, I almost took it when he and the others began to fade away replaced by darkness. My eyes became droopy, and I could barely keep them open. I crawled along the ground into the entrance of a rotting log. I could always rest before healing myself, I supposed. I wasn't thinking straight. But then came the silence, shortly after, the darkness. 

I woke up. There were a pair of golden eyes hovering above me, one of these eyes was missing something. I passed out. 

I dreamed of a swamp, no I was the swamp. Wait, I might have just been in a swamp. Anyways, there was a swamp. And there was a blue mask floating in the water, I picked it up. The edges of the mask were contorted into a devilish grin. I placed it on my face, only when I did. It wasn't on my face, it's like I was outside of my body, and what I thought was my body was really someone else's. I looked at the body or person wearing the mass. The body was not my own, it was much too masculine.

Pale hands removed the mask and the face I saw gave me butterflies. He, whoever he was, was handsome, one of the most handsome boys I had ever seen. His golden eyes reflected the moonlight, and his shaggy black hair reflected the stars. He smiled at me and said "**What could have been, but was destroyed**." He then burst into flames. I used all my strength trying to douse the flames with any water I could find, but my water only made the flames grow brighter. I could do nothing but watch him burn.

The flames soaked into his skin and sparks blasted into the sky. HIs charred remnants began to swirl and took up the form of a body, the last person I wanted to see in my dreams. His scar was fleshier than ever and his scowl was just as vindictive. For a moment, his face began to flicker between the Zuko I knew and the guy I had just seen. I was so confused and angry, and I blamed Zuko for taking the boy from me. I reached out to slap him, but my arm burst into flames. I was burning. I screamed and then all was darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I've read a billion Zutara fics, and I finally decided to write my own. Please leave any opinions or suggestions you have in the reviews. Also, I'm trying to decide between continuing this fic or the other Zutara one I'm writing. Please read the other and give me your vote! I could really use a beta. Hope this didn't suck a lot. I would loveeeeee some feedback please.


End file.
